Episode 7/Screenplay
SCENE 1 7 Title Card [Setting: Dorm.] Inside [[Suzune Horikita]’s room. The window curtain is closed. Suzune Horikita is sleeping on her side. The alarm that resembles a teddy bear that is on top of Suzune Horikita’s bed rings.] Horikita moves a little bit to reach for the alarm. She sits down on her bed afterwards. Horikita sighs. Horikita stands up and stretched her muscles to be awakened. She opens the curtain afterwards. the wall closed to her desk, there’s a list of summer plan that Suzune Horikita prepared. The first is her life schedule which is composed of 6 hours of sleep, and three successive pairs of an hour of eating and 5-hour study. The second one is her ultimate goal – to reach A-Class. The last one is her daily activity chart for this season. Suzune Horikita (Soliloquy): We finished our term finals and began our summer vacation. Horikita took a bath. After she’s done, she received a call from [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji]. But then she turned his call down.] the second time, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji calls Suzune Horikita and similar to the prior case, she turned him down. Ayanokōji persistently call her that is why for the third time Suzune Horikita gave him a chance to talk. Suzune Horikita: Can’t you tell when you’re being rejected? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita. Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Want to go to the pool toge- Will be continued in later scenes. (Opening Song) 2 [Setting: One of the school’s back alleys.] is the setting where [[Manabu Horikita] and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji first encountered each other.] The rain pours moderately. There are four people at the scene. Three are wearing rain coats while the other one is holding an umbrella. Ken Sudō: We’re steaming out here. Where is he? immediately shows up in the scene. Wearing similar attire like the other three do. He’s also equipped with tools on his hands. Probably related to their operation tonight. Haruki Yamauchi: Sorry I’m late. Ken Sudō: I told you to be on time! Kanji Ike: You got all the stuff we need, though, right? Ken Sudō: Yeah, of course Kanji Ike: Don’t get the set-up point wrong. Operation: Peep on the Girls’ Dressing Room. Ken Sudō: This will help us alleviate our loneliness [In this plan, this involves a special commander and four Argos members. This will be revealed later.] SCENE 3 [Setting: Locale of Dormitories.] Morning. Horikita packs all the accessories and stuff that she needs at swimming pool. After she’s done, she went out of the dormitory building. Suzune Horikita: [Sighs] I have a bad feeling about this. Yōsuke Hirata: Huh? Horikita-san? It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Hirata and [[Kei Karuizawa] walks towards to Suzune Horikita.] Kei Karuizawa: Wow, Horikita-san! You’re not dead? I haven’t seen you at all since summer break started. Suzune Horikita: I merely had no need to see you people. Kei Karuizawa (Annoyed): Oh? Suzune Horikita: Kei Karuizawa. With Kushida-san, she’s one of the leaders of the two class D girl cliques. Dating Hirata-kun has recently increased her influence in the class. [Screen Text: Kei Karuizawa. One of the students at the top of the Class D hierarchy. Because of that, she has influence among the female students on par with Kikyō Kushida. At the moment, she’s dating Class D’s effective leader, Yōsuke Hirata, which is strengthening her position. She’s easygoing and a bit frivolous. She’s reckless with money and blew the 100,000 points she initially received on fashion and accessories. Afterwards, she got most of the girls in the class to give her some points, and used them to finance her lifestyle. Seems often lacking in caution and consideration, but unlike Ken Sudō, she shows no signs of causing problems at this time.] Suzune Horikita: And Yōsuke Hirata. A central figure among the class D boys and above average both in grades and in sports. He’s also gregarious. I’m unable to grasp why he was placed into the “loser” Class D. [Screen Text: Yōsuke Hirata. The effective leader of Class D. Above average in both academics and athletics. He is forthright and considerate to others. No signs of problematic behavior. He also earned the trust of students and teachers as a central figure in his middle school class. In both personality and abilities, he could be considered excellent, so many wonder why he was placed in Class D, the class of defectives. Kind and attractive, he’s very popular with girls. This popularity is limited not just to those in his own class, but earns him attention from girls in other classes, as well. At the moment, he’s dating Kei Karuizawa, a central figure among the Class D girls. He is often seen with her around school.] Yōsuke Hirata: Horikita-san, why don’t you come hang out with your Class D friend from time to time? Suzune Horikita: I have no need for that. It would be significantly more effective to use the time studying or reading. Kei Karuizawa (Infuriated): Oh, is that so? Let’s go, Hirata-kun. I guess Horikita-san doesn’t want to talk to us. Yōsuke Hirata: See you around, Horikita-san. Hirata and Kei Karuizawa went out of the scene. Suzune Horikita (Soliloquy): I don’t need close companions. I’ve lived by myself all this time. SCENE 4 [Setting: D-Class Group Meeting Place.] Suzune Horikita: What, then, am I doing here? meeting place is a rain shelter near the school. There, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Suzune Horikita, [[Airi Sakura] and Kikyō Kushida are waiting for the rest in their group.] Kikyō Kushida: You don’t have any sunburn at all Sakura-san. Lucky! I’m so glad you’re coming with us, too, Horikita-san. Suzune Horikita (Soliloquy): Kikyō Kushida. The image of benevolence, liked by both men and women. But I think she hates me. [Screen Text: Kikyō Kushida. One of the central figures among the Class D girls. She claims she wants to befriend everyone in the school, and has friends among students of every class, year, and gender. Her good looks and cheerful demeanor mean she’s naturally popular with men, but she’s popular with women, too. This may be because she takes a lot of time to interact with her fellow girls, and is very caring toward then. Many students respect her, which means she has tremendous influence within the class. She also does well in both athletics and academics. On top of that, her communication skills are excellent. She achieved the top grade in the class on the interview portion of her entrance exam.] Kikyō Kushida: I was hoping we could use this trip to get closer. Okay? Suzune Horikita: But why is it that when she hates someone, she tries to get closer to them? I don’t get it. Kikyō Kushida: What is it? Suzune Horikita: Where are Ike-kun, Yamauchi-kun and Sudo-kun? They’re not here yet? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I guess they were held up. SCENE 5 SCENE 6 SCENE 7 SCENE 8 SCENE 9 Category:Transcript